


The sex diary of Nico Robin

by Stixz_Awesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Edging, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixz_Awesome/pseuds/Stixz_Awesome
Summary: This is an anthology, a collection of individual stories and series staring your favorite archeologist and her adventures in the world of sex, smut and romance. Each individual story contains its own set of kinks, scenarios, and, obviously, a large helping of enticing, perverted fun. This contains both straight, Yuri and futa content - please check the tags before reading!





	1. An unfortunate conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content:  
> Handjob, teasing, edging & orgasm denial.

Somewhere on the vast oceans of the Grand Line, on the empty, arid lands of Baltigo, Nico Robin was training just outside the revolutionary army’s headquarter. Every single day that had passed since her arrival, the archeologist had occupied most of her waking hours for training and becoming stronger. It was still well over a year until the day when they would all gather at shabaody archipelago and continue their journey. Despite having so much time, Robin couldn’t allow herself to fall behind for even a single second and pushed herself and her body to the very limit.  
Hands, feet and even entire copies of herself fluttered up from the ground, fighting and dodging the imaginary foes she visualized in front of her. Robin groaned and sighed, her muscles ached and strained as she gestured her attacks. With a final, exaggerated move, Robin thrust her right palm into the air. Thousands of limbs erupted from the ground and formed a single, gigantic arm that punched straight up into the sky. The fast and sudden attack sent a small shockwave through the training field, kicking up large amounts of dust and sand that clouded the entire area. With a rugged breath, Robin relaxed her muscles and fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on her rear.

“That was amazing, Robin-san!” Koala came flailing towards her, landing right into her arms and buried her face inside Robin’s sweaty cleavage. “Your devil fruit is so freaking cool!”  
“Thank you, Koala. I might have pushed myself a little too much, though – even your petite frame is a bit heavy for me right now.” Robin smiled gently, not wanting to worry the girl too much about how her body ached.  
“Sorry! I completely lost myself there, haha!” Koala quickly jumped back on her feet and extended a hand down towards Robin. “Good job today!” She cheered happily.  
“Much appreciated – my legs are a bit shaky at the moment.” Robin grabbed her hand and, together, soon found herself standing beside her new friend. “Did you just get back from your mission?”  
“Yup, I seriously thought it would never end!” Koala sighed, expressing a slight frustration. “We were only meant to be gone for three days, but it ended up taking an entire week!  
“Has it really been that long?” Robin asked with a mild confusion. “Time sure flies when you are in a hurry, I guess.”  
“Are you okay, Robin? You seem a bit more fatigued than you usually are after training.” Koala leaned in slightly, resting her closed hand against her hips and formed a mild yet stern pout. “Have you gotten enough sleep lately?”  
“Truthfully, Koala, I am fine.” Robin replied and began walking in the direction of her quarters – she barely took a couple of steps before one of her legs gave out and caused her to stumble in a far from gracious manner. “Or so I thought…” Robin continued, collecting herself from the small mishap. 

Unable to fool the concerned girl, Robin found herself being escorted back to her room. Even though Robin felt that she could’ve accomplished so much more than what her body would allow, she didn’t really mind taking a small break – at least not when Koala was around. The short, kind and feisty little blonde had quickly become one of her best friends on the island. She was like a small, adorable cat that just couldn’t get enough of Robin. It was quite precious, in fact.  
Once back at her small, by homely room, Robin quickly sat down on her bed and let her body fall down on the soft mattress. She sighed happily, bringing her feet up from the floor and felt the slight, tingling ache inside them slowly dissipate. Robin was in such a blissful, calming state that she failed to notice that a different part of her was growing a bit unruly. As she rested her head against the soft pillow, her cock began to grow and pushed against the fabric of her dress.

“Uhm, Robin?” Koala asked, with a slightly bewildered tone. “What is that?”

Robin raised her head and looked at the gaping girl and stared towards the region of her body that Koala was pointing towards. It took a few moments before she could register what Koala was referring to, but Robin soon realized her predicament. A soft blush crept across her face as she quickly sat up into a more dignified position and folded her legs to hide her apparent arousal. It was not very effective.

“You have a cock!?” Koala darted forward with an incredible speed and flung herself towards the bed and quickly nestled herself between Robin’s legs. “It’s huge!” She gasped. “And you even got a pair of balls…”

Flustered and shocked at Koala’s advance, Robin pulled herself back slightly to gain some distance between herself and the curious girl. She could feel her cock ache and beg for some much needed stimulation, especially after the very attractive friend has positioned herself just inched away from it. Regardless, Robin tried to collect herself and get this embarrassing situation sorted before she got herself into even deeper trouble.

“It is an odd side effect that I have had to endure ever since I took some medicine which affects the potency of certain devil fruits.” Robin calmly explained. “It can be somewhat bothersome at times…” The blush on Robin’s face seemed to peak as she explained her situation.  
Koala continued to stare at the angry girl-cock, watching as it throbbed and leaked. “It looks like it’s about to burst. You must be really pent up!”  
“It has been a while, yes…”  
“How long?”  
“Not since I got separated from my friends.”  
“Oh you poor thing!” Koala finally broke her stare and looked Robin in the eyes; a small, mischievous grin began to form on her face. “Maybe I can be of help?”

Robin felt a sharp surge of pleasure rush through her groin, into her bloated testicles, up her rigid shaft and all the way to her plump cock-head as Koala’s words crept into her mind. The thought of those small hands around her shaft made arousal spike in an instant. Robin mustered all the strength she could, just to stay composed, even as every fiber of her being screamed for Koala to touch it. Her attempts failed spectacularly – this was not her day. 

“S-sure.” Robin stammered.  
“Yes!” Koala’s face flared up as she cheered with excitement and moved herself closer, just a few inches away from Robin and her engorged member. Her hands crept up between her legs and slowly folded around the big sack of cum and gave it a firm, but gentle squeeze. She watched Robin’s face as she played with her testicles, observing the change in her expression. Her usual, calm and refined demeanor had long been lost and had been replaced by an impatient lust and a shackled, sexual greed. Koala wasn’t all too sure why Robin was holding back her sexual desires, but now was not the time to pry for information.  
With a meticulous care, Koala fondled and massaged Robin’s testicles, hoping to increase the pressure and break whatever barrier the woman had put in place. Her fingers rubbed against the bloated nuts, circling around them and, lightly, tugging on them while avoiding any and all contact with the throbbing shaft. If Robin was being honest with how long it had been since she had last ejaculated, Koala wasn’t going to let a chance like this slip by her grasp. Besides, it had been a good while since she have had her hands on such a majestic cock like this – might as well take her time and truly enjoy it.  
Robin sat on the bed, resting her back against the wall and gritted her teeth as her balls were being played with. There was a slight tremble in her body, a mild, sexual tremor that urged her to spread her legs and beg the teasing girl to stroke her needy cock. She pulled and tugged at the sheets below her, hoping and silently begging for Koala to move on and give her length the relief it required; but she never did.

“A-Aah…” Feeling her privates churn with an impossible frustration, Robin couldn’t help but to let out a soft, lewd moan. Her face brightened as she realized what kind of embarrassing noise had just left her soft lips.  
“That’s it, just relax and let me take care of you, Robin…” Koala let one of her hands slide up the large shaft and stopped just short of the head before returning back to the stuffed balls. “You just need to tell me what to do…” She paused briefly and gave Robin’s plump cock-head a quick, firm and teasing stroke. “What you need…”  
“Aaaah!” Robin instinctively thrust her hips upwards in pure reflex to the sudden, intense pleasure and let out another perverted, but sharper moan.  
“Just say it and I will make you feel all better, Robin…”  
“Y-Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“P-Please stroke my…” Robin paused, her face was burning. “Please stroke my penis.”  
“As you wish.”

Without a wasting a single moment, Koala wrapped one of her hands around the thick shaft and began stroking it up and down with a moderate pace. She watched how Robin’s body tensed up and listened to the exquisite moans the tall woman produced. With every stroke, Koala would rotate her wrist, rubbing the sensitive head with the palm of her hand as soon as she reached it. With her other hand tightly cupping the testicles, squeezing and pulling them in rhythm to her handjob, Koala grinned and stared Robin straight in her eyes.  
Shaking and trembling, Robin moaned and groaned as the fierce frustration began to dissipate and felt it being replaced by an eager arousal and a strong need to cum. She gasped as more and more pressure was being applied to her girl-cock; she had no idea that Koala was capable of something so sexy and erotic. Her slender fingers coiled around her length and rubbed against all over her sensitive spots, teasing the base of her shaft, tender frenulum and all over her throbbing cock-head.  
As Koala continued, Robin felt a distant tingle of an approached orgasm slowly crawling up from the depths of her body. After a couple of months of brief slavery and, now, a tough training regime, without any focus on her sexual needs, Robin had become quite the premature ejaculator. It hadn’t even been five minutes and she was already being pushed to the limit. She tried to calm down, tried to relax and did her best to prevent such an embarrassing thing from happening. But with every attempt she made, Koala would switch her game up by changing hands, rhythm and the speed and strength of her strokes; she had no problem keeping Robin on the edge of her seat.  
Then, out of nowhere, just as Robin was about to enjoy the sweet release of her first orgasm in months, Koala slowed down and returned to only fondling her tight testicles. Frustration welled up inside her once again as her cock pulsated, just a couple of strokes away from pure ecstasy. The teasing girl just continued to stare at her, grinning softly, as if fully aware of what she was doing. Robin held back the urge to grab her cock and finish the job – maybe Koala wasn’t actually aware of how close she was?

“You have such a strong and beautiful cock, Robin.” Koala whispered while kneading and pulling on the balls in her hands.  
“T-Thank you.” Robin’s voice trembled with lust.  
“Hey, Robin?” Koala stared back at Robin and returned to stroking her cock. “Could I ask you for a small favor?”  
“Aaah!” Robin gasped at the sudden, returning pleasure. “S-Sure.”  
“Could I, like, play with you some more after this? The others are no fun – they only care about our work and never indulge in this kind of activity.”  
“I cannot say for s-sure, Koala” Robin replied, speaking as clearly as she could. “I have to train and get stronger befo… Aaaah!” Robin gasped as she felt Koala increase the pace of her handjob, quickly bringing her back to the edge.  
“Pleeeeease, Robin…” Koala pleaded innocently. “I promise not to get in your way during training!”  
“Aah… Y-You…” Robin could barely speak – the orgasm was approaching far too quickly.  
“So that’s a yes?” Koala asked as she continued to stroke.  
“Y-Yes!” Robin moaned loudly. She didn’t care anymore – she just had to cum.  
“Thank you so much!” Koala cheered and leapt into Robin arms, leaving her cock to twitch and throb on the edge once more.

Robin’s eyes shot open as she was forced through the roughest edge in her entire life. Koala hugged her tightly, keeping her arms locked to her sides as she buried her face between her sizeable tits. Koala’s thighs closed around her massive girl-cock and squeezed it against her pussy. Robin could feel her testicles pump hard and fast, over and over again without being able to release a single drop. It was a maddening experience that she couldn’t possible escape without apply a large helping of force, but that was not something she wanted to do. Instead, she chose to stay put and waited for the unbearable and torturous moment to fade.

With sparkling, and glittering eyes, Koala stared at Robin after appearing from the soft pillow-like mounds. “Thank you so much! I promise I will be a good girl for you, Robin!  
“N-No problem.” Robin replied. “B-But can you please c-continue?”  
“Continue?” Koala asked with a confused look.  
“Y-You know…” Robin looked past Koala and gestured towards the veiny monster stuck between the girl’s legs.  
“Sorry! I completely lost myself in the moment!” Koala expression suddenly changed from happy to concerned and quickly released Robin from her hug. “I’ll get right on it!”

With an intense determination, Koala quickly returned to her handjob, sliding both her hands up and down Robin’s massive length. The girl stroked as fast as she could, using all the precum, that was leaking out of Robin’s cock as lube. Robin moaned in rhythm to the quick strokes, feeling her bloated testicles tense up and pull into her groin. She felt her shaft expand and grow even harder as the semen began to boil inside of her – she was finally going to cum.

*KNOCK KNOCK* “Koala, are you in there!?” A voice shouted from the hallway.

Koala jumped out of sheer fright and quickly let go of Robin’s member, leaving the poor woman on the verge of cumming for a third time. ”Y-Yes! I’m here!”  
“Hnnng!” Robin groaned hard, trying to keep her voice down as much as she could while her testicles pumped hard and fast. She arched her back and writhed with intense frustration – her cock was pounding and throbbing uncontrollably.  
“Stop lazing around report to Dragon immediately.”  
“Can’t you just give me a moment? I’m in the middle of something…”  
“Alright, but I’m going to tell him you shirked out on your responsibilities again…”  
“WAIT!” Koala yelled in absolute terror. “Don’t tell him anything – I’m coming!”  
“Get there before me and I won’t have to.” The man simply replied and started walking away.  
“Wait!” Koala leapt of the bed and rushed towards the door. “I’m so sorry, Robin! I have to get going or Dragon is going to serve my ass on a plate!”  
“I-It is okay, K-Koala – I can finish on my own…” Robin replied, hiding the extreme frustration behind her usual, kind smile.  
“No!” Koala urged. “Please let me do it when I get back – I really want to see how much you’ll cum after not having masturbated for so long. Pretty, pretty please!” Koala repeatedly bowed her head before Robin, hoping that it would help persuade the raven-haired woman to refrain from cumming on her own.

Robin groaned internally. She couldn’t even begin to process such a torturous thought inside her head; all she needed was to stroke her cock a couple of times and finally relieve herself. Instead, this adorable, mischievous little sex-bomb was pleading for her to keep herself denied until she returned. Without thinking, not wanting Koala to be punished because of her own, selfish lust, Robin opened her mouth and spoke.

“Sure. I will wait until you get back.”  
“Thank you! I won’t disappoint you, I promise!” With that, Koala hurried out the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
As Koala’s footsteps quickly vanished, Robin sat and stared blankly at her big, hard and drooling cock, feeling a slight tingle of regret growing inside her mind. “Please come back soon…” Robin muttered to herself.


	2. At the brink of madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content:  
> Tickling, bondage, edging, orgasm denial

As the restraints tightened around Robin’s wrists and ankles, a deep sense of dread fell upon her. With the slow clicking noises of the gears, the ropes pulled her arms above her head, and her legs held in place at the bottom of the rack as heart began to race. Once Robin had been firmly secured, the masked man approached her body from the side, running his fingers up the wooden equipment, just inches away from her naked flesh.  
Robin had been stripped of all her clothes. Her mouth and been forced open with the help of a ball-gag. The cuffs around her limbs were clearly made out of sea-stone, as her strength had become miniscule at best. Besides the bright light shining right at her face, the room was eerily dark. Not much could be seen from her position, but considering her current predicament, it’ not like it would’ve mattered anyway. 

“Well now, Nico Robin.” A familiar voice whispered. “How about we have some fun before we wait for the transport ship?”  
“Mmmph…” There was no doubt in her mind. The man about to torture her was none other than Rob Lucci. Robin felt a small sense of relief; at least it wasn’t that vile Spandam.

Before Robin could even begin to imagine what kind of horrible ideas Lucci had in store for her, she felt and sharp sensation at her side, between her ribs. She instinctively pulled against her restraints and gave out a muffled yelp. As the sensation spread, Robin soon realized that what she first thought was a sharp object, was in fact something much softer. Fear, helplessness and, for some reason, excitement began to boil inside of her.  
The firm feather traced along the curve of each rib, gently rubbing upwards until they reached her large breast. Lucci took his time and let the feather linger slightly before continuing upwards. A pleasant chill ran through Robin’s spine, causing her to arch it briefly as the feather reached her rigid nipple. Softly it spun around it, helping it grow and harden even further. Robin’s discomfort soon turned into a mild arousal, slowly rising as Lucci teased her.  
Once he felt satisfied, Lucci dragged the feather down the busty hilltops, and down onto Robin’s stomach. The tip brushed along the curves of her muscles, causing them to flex and contract because of the tickling sensation. As it descended farther down her body, Robin could feel her cheeks begin to warm up. She was no doubt blushing and becoming quite flustered by the entire thing. Suddenly, the feather dipped downwards, over her tender groin, nudging briefly at her clit, passing her moistened slit and down between her legs.  
Robin moaned and her body tensed up as the swift, but sharp pleasure coursed through her. She bit down on the gag, frustrated and horny; there was not a single thing in her mind that made sense. Why was she getting so aroused? Her opinions and thoughts of the situation proved to be of little use to her, however, as the feather poked at the inside of her thighs. Rotating his tool slightly, Lucci managed to make his subject wriggle and whimper. Robin was clearly doing her outmost to avoid succumbing to his playful antics.  
Lucci gently let his hand rest on top of Robin, just above her aching sex. The feather drew lines along her thigh, slowly making its way down her leg. Inching just besides her wet pussy, Lucci squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh with his free hand. His fingers were strong, firm and eager to rub and massage the many areas that made Robin groan so lewdly. Hidden amongst the lustful moans were hints of joyful tones; the tickling was beginning to takes its toll on Robin’s composure. Despite being pleasured and teased against her will, Robin found the experience quite enticing.   
Robin felt her body tense up as a brief, yet strong ticklish sensation struck her feet. Her eyes burst open as the sharp tingling crackled through the underside of her feet. A slight panic hit her and she soon found herself testing the strength of her bonds. Yet, much like before, they would not yield to her weakened physique. Without much option, she bit down ever harder on the ball in her mouth and closed her eyes shut, focusing everything she had not to burst out in laughter.  
As if that wasn’t enough, Lucci began playing with her sensitive nub and her tender lips. Robin grunted and gasped, as if out of air, under the meticulous assault. She twisted her head from left to right, right to left, as if trying to fling something off from her head. Robin was quickly losing all control, she couldn’t believe what was happening, and it made little sense. The slow, sensual teasing was more than great, it was amazing, but the tickling brought it down and balanced her out. Yet, at same time, the tickling also made her even more aroused. It was simply beyond her understanding.

“Mmmmph… Hmmm… Mmmmmph!” Robin groaned. The mixed sensation was messing with her mind, making her slightly light-headed.   
“Relax, Nico Robin. Just relax and lose yourself in the moment…”

Slowly, but surely, Robin was being forced up to the verge of orgasm. It was excruciating. She wanted to cum so very much, yet Lucci was taking his time. His grasp of her sex became softer, gentler, as the tickling increased. Then, without warning, all stimulation stopped and Robin was left panting for air. Her body was on fire, her feet were trembling and her pussy was wet beyond reason. She was sweating something fierce as her muscles finally began to relax. She was left wanted more, though, and began looking around to see what was going on.  
Then, from behind her head, came something blurred and black. It swooped over her face and blinded her completely. It pressed against her eyes and folded around her head. Whatever had been tied around her had made sure she couldn’t see a darned thing. As darkness had enveloped her world, a small glimpse of fear grew inside her mind once more. Had this childish prank been the prelude to something worse, something far more gruesome and horrible? With a slight tremble, Robin anxiously awaited her unknown fate.  
Then, as if someone had punched all the air out of her lungs, Robin exhaled in sheer horror as several pointy objects pressed in towards the sides of her ribcage. That brief second of confusion felt like a decade to Robin. Her mind darted all over the place, focusing all its attention at detecting the first inkling of pain. However, it never came. Instead of meeting her untimely demise, Robin felt her chest rise as air rushed into her lungs, and exhaled just as quick. 

“MMmmMMppPH!!!” Robin screamed as hard as she could, her voice trembling, unable to keep a steady tone. 

Her entire body began to contort, twist and shake. In an instant, Robin had been reduced to an uncontrollable mess of flesh and limbs. She pulled hysterically at her restraints, desperate to escape, but her efforts would still prove pointless. The fingers on her hands and the toes on her feet began to curl and clench shut, only to burst open briefly thereafter, twitching like mad. Over and over, she tugged and pulled, twisted and turned as tears began to form on the edges of her eyes, soaking the blinding fabric.  
The strong, firm fingers rubbed and tickled her flesh, tripping over each rib, tracing up and down and nails grinding softly at the ridges of her breasts. The slight light-headedness she had felt before was nothing compared to what she now felt. It was like an intoxicating, heavy mist that clogged her brain and made the world sluggish and blurred. Yet the sensation only became stronger and stronger as her breath became rugged and weak.   
Lucci slowly let his hand slide up her sides and over her firm tits until they folded around them. With a strong, but gentle grip, he massaged her, flickering her erect nipples and forced out several exhausted moans, one after the other. Robin became delirious with pleasure and kept gasping for air as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm. Even exhaling had become a chore as her entire body was tensing up, twitching and wriggling under Lucci’s touch. She wanted to cum so fucking much.  
The hands caressing her body began to wander off in all kinds of directions, keeping Robin on her toes as the mix of tickling and pleasure flooded her senses. His hands roamed from her armpits to her thighs, from her thighs to stomach and from her stomach to her feet. There was not a single moment where Robin knew what would happen next, and that added to the exquisite torture. Slowly, but surely, her excitement kept rising, more and more until she reached the very peak.  
Treading lightly, the hands slowed down, keeping her just on the verge of orgasm, playing her and prolonging the frustrating, yet sweet sensation in her sex. Robin began to curse her bonds; just a single finger could push her over the edge. Lucci knew what was going on, and played her to the brink of insanity. Robin could only wriggle, whimper and desperately hope that her captor wouldn’t be too cruel.   
After roughly thirty minutes of soft edging, Robin was on the verge of breaking down completely. Her heart was racing, her mind was a hot, gooey mess and her body ached from exhaustion. Her once energetic wriggling had turned into mild, sudden twitching and her breath was rugged, as if she had been running for many miles. Even her lewd moans had become soft, unrecognizable grunts of sheer frustration. Her pussy was burning and throbbing with unparalleled need.  
Then, suddenly, a loud knocking could be heard. The door to the room swung open and a voice could be heard. It seemed rushed and anxious. Robin couldn’t even begin to understand what the person was talking about. His words just seemed to disperse once they reached her ears. Even so, the conversation didn’t last long. What she could make out, however, was a frustrated sigh coming from her captor. Something was wrong.

“It would seem that your so-called friends have decided to throw their lives away as well. What a foolish lot…” Lucci paused, resting his hand on top of Robin’s drenched sex, teasing her slightly. “At least you will get to see them one more time before we drag you off to Impel Down…” With a few, brief nudges, Lucci had managed to bring Robin up to the edge even after their short break. “Even if it’s just their cold, lifeless bodies…” 

The rack Robin was stretched over suddenly began to make a bunch of different noises. Latches opened, gears turned and wood grinded against wood. It wouldn’t take long until she would find out what it was all for, though. A firm leathery pad pressed around her waist, locking down the middle section of her body. Then, a soft hum came from between her thighs and on the side of her torso. A large, rubbery orb began to press against her wet lips, pushing them apart and rising slowly until it rested against her sensitive clit. Lastly, several pads, full of tiny holes pressed against every soft part of her exposed flesh; then the room became very silent.

“I’ll take my leave and deal with your friends.” Lucci paused. “But do not worry; I will soon be back for you…”

With a single, loud click, the rack came to life and out of the many holes, on the pads, poked tiny, slippery, mechanical tendrils that immediately began probing and rubbing the most ticklish areas on Robin’s body. The large orb between her legs began to vibrate softly, altering its strength from time to time. The sudden torture rushed through Robin’s body like a bolt of lightning. The mix of pleasure and tickling threw her mind into a state of complete madness. She moaned and she chuckled, unable to pick one of the two as the torture altered continuously. As her orgasm quickly approached, the machine slowed down until she was, yet again, stuck on the verge of cumming. 

“In the meantime, this machine will keep you entertained, but also make sure that you don’t suffer any unwanted relief…” Lucci chuckled softly, walking away from the rack. “Now, enjoy yourself.” 

The door creaked and groaned as it was closed shut. Moments later, the light was turned off and Robin found herself alone in the complete darkness, forced to ride on the edge until her captor would return. Sobbing and whimpering, Robin snapped and lost herself in the moment, letting her frustrated moans and hysterical laughing echo inside the empty chamber; her much needed release teasing her, just inches away from her grasp.


	3. Under her spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content:  
> Futa on male, hypnotism & blowjob

Teetering on the very brink of ultimate boredom, Luffy ran in circles around the ship and lamented the culmination of recent events. Not only had he failed to draw the correct straw, but his Captain’s authority had fallen on deaf ears as well – Not because of mutiny, but because he had been eating in his sleep and emptied the ship’s entire food supply. As punishment for almost starving his crew to death, Luffy was forced to guard the ship while the others explored and hunted for food on a nearby island.  
It had only been fifteen minutes since the crew had left the ship and Luffy was already gnawing on the railing out of frustration. It could’ve been worse, however – He could have been left alone on the ship. Besides himself, Robin had also managed to draw one of the two losing straws and now found herself stuck on the ship along with Luffy. Unlike her captain however, Robin could easily lose herself in one of the many books that she gotten from the ship’s library.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…” Luffy tossed himself on the deck and moaned in frustration. “I want to explore the island!”

Robin didn’t answer; she was far too busy with her reading to even notice the flailing Captain. Noticing the lack of attention he was getting, Luffy rolled around on the grass, grunting and sighing repeatedly. Sadly, this resulted in nothing but the noise of Robin turning yet another page. Of course, Luffy wasn’t he one to give up so lightly. With each passing moment he slowly increased the fervor of his childish behavior until he had finally caught Robin’s attention.

“Is something bothering you, Luffy?” Robin asked out of politeness.  
“I’m soooooo booooooored, Robin!” Another drawn-out sigh left the pouting man-child.  
“And why is that?”   
“Because I’m not allowed to explore the island…”  
“And, again, why is that?” A small grin began to form across Robin’s face.  
“Because I ate all the food…”  
“Precisely, and this is the consequence of your actions.” Robin paused briefly, putting her book down on the table by her side. “And if it wasn’t for that sea-king we managed to catch earlier today, we’d all be dead by now.”  
“…” Luffy didn’t speak; he just looked the other way and pretended not to hear it.  
“In my honest opinion, my dear captain, I don’t think you’ve grasped the situation you’ve put us in.” Robin paused and stared at her captain. She probably wouldn’t get a chance like this in a long while. “Luffy.” Robin broke her silence and said his name, her voice trembling slightly. “Would you like something to eat?”  
“You have food!?” Luffy darted up on his feet, his body brimming with hope and his stomach growled with an unrelenting passion.  
“Oh yes.” Robin swallowed, loosening the knot in her throat. “I’ve got extremely delicious meat that I’m just dying to share with you.”  
“Hahahaha! You’re the best, Robin! Where is it!?”  
“Come closer and I’ll show you.”

Luffy spared no hesitation and literally flew towards Robin and barely managed to stop himself from slamming right into the archeologist. Drooling and stamping his feet, Luffy stood in front of her and eagerly awaited his next meal. Instead of giving him what his heart most desired, Robin leaned in towards him and whispered a combination of words and numbers into his ear. As soon as Robin was done, Luffy’s entire body went limp and his expression became as empty as his stomach.  
Waiting cautiously, Robin analyzed the mentally-absent Luffy and searched for any hints of awareness. She was quite nervous and wouldn’t allow herself to make a single mistake, not after coming so far. Ever since they had departed from Fishman Island, Robin had been experimenting with hypnotism. One small step at a time, the unaware Luffy had been slowly indoctrinated to become even more susceptible towards manipulation and hypnotism.  
Over time, Robin had applied simple commands to test how far she could take it. It was quite difficult at first, both from activating the hypnosis, but also being able to keep him in it for as long as she wanted. The thought of finally being able to make love to the man that saved her life had been the strongest motivation for this questionable act of dominance. She surely hadn’t intended for it to go this far, but over the years that she had known him, her rather normal sexual preferences had evolved into something more… specific.   
To be fair, if it wasn’t for the two years she spent training with the revolutionary army and unlocking the potential of her devil fruit, Robin would most likely have stayed the same - But she didn’t. What she found during those two years had warped her mind and desires. It had thrust her into a world she never knew existed and it was utterly impossible for her to stop what had been put into motion.  
After several minutes had passed, Robin could finally relax and let her instincts take hold of her body. Her face began to blush, her chest began to heave and her breath became deep and lustful. She couldn’t hold it any longer. Robin fumbled slightly with her dress, trying to untie the knot that kept it up. With a frustrated grunt, she simply tore it from her waist as she no longer had the patient to simply undress herself.   
As her dress disappeared from her person, the brisk wind picked up and blew between her legs. Robin moaned as she felt her hard-kept secret grow under the gentle assault of the massaging wind, it was such an intense and wonderful feeling to experience. She looked down towards her crotch and marveled at the glorious growth between her legs. Robin had only had it for roughly a year, but there hadn’t been a single day, yet, where she hadn’t spent the entire day waiting for the slightest chance to drown herself with the lust it had brought.  
Robin slid her hands down her ample, firm chest and over her toned stomach, all the way down to her prize. The archeologist caressed the area around it, teasing herself and slowly increasing the tension in her sex. Luffy, on the other hand, stood limply in front of the lewd woman, not aware of anything that was going on. Even though his eyes held no life, Robin couldn’t care in the slightest and lost herself in her perverted exhibitionism.  
Thrusting into the air, Robin continued to tease herself by caressing the area around her massive cock and watch as it grew bigger and harder. Comparatively, Robin’s endowment dwarfed most men as it reached well beyond 13 inches. Even her testicles were at a size that only big animals could rival. As a result, Robin’s libido had skyrocketed and it had become an utter nightmare to relieve herself while keeping her perverted acts hidden. But even though her needs were seldom fulfilled, Robin never cursed her new appendage, even though it constantly ached and strained for release.  
At this point in time, Robin had gone almost a week since she had last made herself ejaculate and the pressure inside her testicles was dangerously close to boiling over. Without even touching herself, Robin was moaning and grunting like an animal in heat, and her rigid cock was already leaking precum at an alarming rate. Then, without any warning, her balls tensed up and pushed into her groin in a mere instant. Robin instinctively pushed her cock outwards and threw her head back as the semen exploded out of her.

“Aaaaaaaah!!!” Robin screamed without hesitation, letting her voice echo throughout the ship as she came her brains out. “C-Cumming!!!”

Her usual, calm disposition, which normally held her incredible lust in place, had now completely shattered and was replaced by one that she had never showed a single person – Until now. Robin’s huge cock throbbed and strained almost continuously for ten seconds as it pumped, spraying and covering everything in front of her in thick ropes of hot, sticky semen – Including Luffy. Once the monster had calmed down, the archeologist’s legs became like noodles.

“Mmmm…” Robin moaned, looking at the delicious mess she had made on her lifeless captain. “I’m so sorry, Luffy.” She paused briefly, giving the following action a final, pointless consideration. “I can’t control myself anymore!”

Robin, as impatient as she was, uttered a few more combinations of words, letters and numbers. This time, Luffy became a lot more alive than his previous state. His cheeks flared up, his eyes started to water and his breath became fast and rugged. His arms twitched at the sides of his body, straining to keep themselves in check as his pants bulged up in an instant. Much like his mistress, he had been put into a state of lust and desires.   
With her legs still recuperating from her strong ejaculation, Robin sat back down in her chair and waved her slave over to her. Without even a shred of control, Luffy did exactly as he had been instructed and slowly walked towards Robin. Not having to utter a single word, Robin simply waited for Luffy to get down to business – Which was exactly what he did.  
Her captain fell to his knees in a heartbeat and wrapped his drooling mouth over Robin’s plump cock-head. His tongue eagerly swirled over the slick tip and wriggled around and over her sensitive slit. Being made out of rubber, Luffy had become a perfect partner for this manipulative woman. His mouth stretched and stretched, forming itself after Robin’s rock-hard member. Slowly, inch after inch, Luffy made his way towards the base of her cock.  
Robin, who simply sat and arched her back, digging her nails into the armrests of her chair as the overwhelming pleasure rushed through her entire body, could barely even groan in response to Luffy’s meticulous blowjob. It was as if her muscles had locked up and could no longer go back into a relaxed state. It was actually quite alarming and she felt herself somewhat scared as too how strongly she was reacting. Nonetheless, Luffy’s assault continued.   
As the length slowly disappeared inside her captain’s hungry gullet, so did his neck begin to bulge and form after the shape of her cock-head and shaft. Finally, once he had reached her base and covered her entire length in his saliva, Luffy became bobbing up and down. His rhythmic throat-fucking became far too much for Robin to handle, and she found herself forced over the edge one more time.  
Robin nearly snapped the armrests in two as she clenched down on them with all the strength she could muster. Her jaw unclenched and out came the longest gasp she had ever produced. What followed could only be described as a gigantic flood. Strands after strands of her cum erupted right down his throat and shot all the way down into his stomach. Her testicles pumped fast and hard, over and over again until everything had been released – But Luffy did not stop.  
Even as Robin desperately tried to free herself from the relentless assault of her captain, her strength was simple not enough. His mouth continued to slide up and down her aching cock, and his tongue slithered around it but also darted out of his mouth and tightly wrapped it around her throbbing balls. With his tongue tied to her tender nuts, Robin could no longer hope to escape his onslaught.

“L-Luffy!” Robin screamed. “P-Please stop! I can’t take it anymooooooore!” Once again, Robin had another brain-shattering orgasm and came as Luffy continued to suck. “I b-beg y-you! Aaaaah aah aaah aaaaahh! Please s-stop! Hnnng!!!”

Orgasm after orgasm hit her like a speeding train. The pleasure simple crashed into her without the slightest bit of compassion. Robin desperately tried to form the command to get him to stop, but the maddening ordeal made it completely impossible for her to pronounce the complicated set of letters and numbers. That obviously didn’t stop her from trying, though. If she couldn’t utter the command, then she was as good as done, because Luffy would never stop sucking her cock.  
Robin, with the little strength she had left, managed to pull herself up slightly. Ultimately, however, this proved to be the worst decision she had made thus far. Unable to go against her command, Luffy simply pushed himself towards Robin and thus put his entire weight on top of her. The rather flimsy, plastic chair broke almost instantly as it could not take the weight, nor the direction of the force that was applied to it.  
With a crash, both of them fell to the floor, along with the remains of the chair. Robin, which had a bit more wiggle room than before, began to push at Luffy head with her weak arms. All she needed was a single moment of rest to command him to stop. That was easier said than done. Luffy barely even noticed that a couple of hands were pushing on his head and only continued his task. It wasn’t until Robin’s 10th orgasm that the girl entered a state of sheer panic – She had to get him off her no matter what.  
Robin was normally an intelligent woman, but being forced to ejaculate that much had affected her capacity for thought. It wasn’t until her 11th orgasm began to approach, that she thought to use her powers. As if her life depended on it, Robin swung her arms up as quickly as she could and crossed them. Hundreds of arms shot out of the deck and quickly thrust towards the slurping captain.   
Luffy’s hypnotized body shot into the air, but thanks to his tongue, his head and neck stayed firmly wrapped around her trembling member. However, his movements had been temporarily restricted and Robin instantly took advantage of the situation and put all her remaining strength into it. The combinations of letters and number came out slowly, but impressively clear. Even as Luffy managed to rotate his neck around her cock, Robin didn’t fail her task.  
As the final word was uttered, Luffy’s body went limp and all his strength disappeared. As his tongue unraveled and released her testicles, his head began to move towards his body in the sky. This quick, tight and powerful sensation was all that was needed push Robin over the edge. Just as her cock slid out of Luffy’s throat, her 11th ejaculation came forth is a tremendous force.  
As Luffy was sent flying towards the center of the island, Robin found herself pushed her hips into the air as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. With her jaw agape, and her face twisted and contorted from the impossible pleasure, Robin came multiple times harder than any record she had previously set. With a breathless and soundless scream, Robin’s testicles pumped into her groin as if she had been hit by a sledgehammer.  
Thick veins appeared all over her cumming member, but unlike previously, Robin’s balls had nothing left to release. She came and came, her balls were pumping for dear life, desperately hoping to release whatever cum remained. The intense blowjob, and the many orgasms had taken its toll and Robin found herself unable to escape this seemingly endless state of continuous orgasming. Finally, though, after what seemed like an eternity, Robin fell unconsciously onto the deck. Her mind was shattered and her body had been broken. Even though her consciousness was no longer present, her body and cock kept jerking as the orgasm kept washing over her.


	4. An unfortunate conclusion - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content: Futa, public & teasing

A couple of hours had passed since the unfortunate, abrupt and premature ending to Robin’s first release in quite some time. Koala was nowhere to be seen and Robin was, after taking a long, cold shower, taking a walk around the complex. She hoped to occupy her mind with the thoughts of her friends and to keep herself moving, just to drown out the abundance of lust welling up from within. Every step she took, though, made her heavy, bloated and aching testicles throb with need as they bounce up and down underneath her dress.   
Robin stared at all the minor, insignificant details of the sparse décor that seemed haphazardly strewn about over the hallways. The Revolutionary Headquarter was basic and plain, barely sporting any decoration besides the innate cacti that had been placed in crude pots and planters. If she was lucky, Robin would spot the occasional painting hanging on the wall. Nevertheless, despite the lack of visual stimuli, it was enough for the poor archeologist to rid her mind of any perversions, to a certain degree, at least.  
After a few moments of walking, Robin had found her way to the large mess hall; she wasn’t really paying much attention as to where she was heading, so she was a bit surprised when the scenery suddenly changed. The mess hall was relatively empty, with the exception of a few, handful revolutionaries nibbling away at whatever food they had procured. Robin, while she snuck a few peeks at the eating soldiers, felt her stomach rumble; she had completely forgotten about lunch. With a quick pace, Robin walked over to the large buffet, hoping to sate her puckish stomach and proceeded to peruse its contents.

“Why if it isn’t Nico Robin!” an excited voiced proclaimed. “Don’t see you here all too often, or at least not this early!”  
“Brenda!” Robin replied with a kind smile, making sure to keep her eyes off of the big-breasted and kind lunch lady. “How are you?”   
“Could not be better, lass! Well, if not for the fact that I accidentally shrunk my clothes and haven’t gotten a replacement yet… I mean, look at me! I look like a prostitute nob!” 

Robin reluctantly glanced towards the area Brenda so kindly expressed her interest about, and felt her phallic member jerk with excitement as the large pair of tits came into view. She could feel it rise and stretched her dress outwards, creating a rather profound tent which no one could miss. Robin quickly inched forwards and pressed herself against the table into the most innocent manner she could and hid the unruly limb from prying eyes.   
The chef’s attire that Brenda wore had indeed shrunken quite a bit and, for some unexplained reason, was still capable of containing her impressive rack. Besides her obvious endowment, Brenda was a tall and strong lady with a far stronger physique than Robin. Truth be told; she could probably snap her in two without much efforts. That said; her most remarkable attribute was her feminine beauty, and how her muscles stayed hidden, at least until angered.   
Brenda was a very attractive lady and the curves on her body could make any man, or woman, fall flat on their asses by just following her figure with their eyes. Her hair, long and silky, was burning red and freckles dotted her cheeks which gave her a very distinct appearance. Her lips were plump and so frustratingly kissable; even her green eyes, which sparkled with joy, had Robin staring quite longingly at them. Further down, past the marvelous tits, one could see her thin and slender waist, hiding behind the shrunken jacket. Robin, despite excited and horny, felt very lucky that Brenda’s firm and tight ass wasn’t on display. She had never quite seen such an attractive posterior as this; not even on Nami, or on herself. The rest of her, though, was unbeknownst to Robin; that didn’t stop her from fantasizing about it, however. 

“That is quite… unfortunate?” Robin replied awkwardly, quickly averting her eyes towards something less lust-provoking.  
“Haha!” Brenda laughed heartily. “Unfortunate? Quite the opposite, my dear – my jubblies have never looked so scrumptious!”  
“…” Robin completely agreed, in silence, of course. 

Brenda continued her merry banter, laughing and chuckling like a complete drunkard. If it wasn’t for Robin politeness, she would’ve escaped the scene in a heartbeat and made sure her straining erection wouldn’t cause any problems. Unfortunately, she was still hungry and the buffet table was still the only object in sight which provided any sort of cover for her apparent arousal. For now, Robin kept the conversation going and her gaze away from the delectable tits and patiently waited for an opportunity to retreat. 

“And then his dangly-bits shriveled up like no tomorrow! I bet the poor lad didn’t have a proper wank for a couple of week… AT LEAST!”  
“Fufu…” Robin awkwardly laughed, pretending to understand what Brenda was on about; she hadn’t heard a single word, though. 

Then, amidst her seemingly random rambling, Brenda laughed just a bit too hard and, suddenly, as she pushed her chest outwards, one of the buttons which held her rack in place ripped from her jacket. The small, plastic disc shot through the air at an incredible speed and bounced off of Robin’s forehead. Whilst the impact of the small object had caused no physical harm, Robin still found herself in a bit of a shock. Unfortunately, the rest of the buttons soon followed suit. One after the other the buttons blasted off from the shirt, sending the flying all over the large room, until there were none left.  
Once the accident had concluded, Robin stood flabbergasted and stared right at the now naked chest in front of her. Brenda’s large, firm and wonderful tits were on full display, sending a surge of pleasure through the archaeologist’s rigid sex. A series of lewd and perverted images began to fill Robin’s mind as she stared the fuckable cleavage. How she would’ve loved to wrap her lips around those perky nipples, or to shove her now rock-hard, aching girl-cock between the inviting cleavage.

“Well shit…” Brenda grunted, crossing her arms just below her chest unintentionally pushing them up. “Would you look at that…”  
“…” Robin finally snapped out of the trance she had found herself in and quickly brought her eyes up to Brenda, hoping that she hadn’t already noticed her staring.   
“Are you alright, dear? You seem a bit flushed.”  
“I-I am fine… Haha…” Robin replied nervously. “It must be the heat…”  
“Is that so?” A faint and devious smile grew across Brenda’s face as she slowly figured out what was going on. “It would seem to me that someone’s on the pull…” She paused, pushing her tits up just a bit more, just for Robin’s viewing pleasures. “I would be more than happy to help you out with that, if you so wished.”

Robin swallowed, releasing the lump in her throat. She watched the lecherous lunch lady grin as she traced her fingers between her breasts, teasing the aroused girl. Robin’s cock was as hard as it could possibly be and burned with lust as if it was on fire; it screamed for attention, begging its owner to accept the offering. Robin stood there, eyes locked on the pleasant fun-bags and thought long and hard. Ultimately, though, she reluctantly declined, thinking back to her promise to Koala.

“Thank you, but…”  
“But you have someone else, am I right?” Brenda intervened, noticing the obvious conflict within in Robin. “Fret not, darling, I’m not that big of a tart, but…” she paused. “If you ever change your mind, then I will show that bean of yours a world it never knew existed…”

Speechless and slightly confused, Robin watched as Brenda walked away, in a very seductive manner, back into the kitchen to find something to cover herself up with. Aroused beyond reason, Robin took a tray and filled it with an assortment of random foods and began to plan her escape. Looking behind her, Robin surveyed the mess hall to see if anyone was looking her way. To her surprise, every single individual had apparently not noticed a single thing of Brenda’s accident, and were too occupied with their meals.   
Doubting that she would get a better opportunity than this, Robin made her way towards one of the nearest tables in a surprisingly calm and orderly fashion. Her heart was beating fast as the bulge on her dress was clearly visible to anyone who bothered to look her way. As she approached her salvation, she could feel the soft fabrics rub against her cock. She bit her lips as the frustration welled up, causing her sensitive tip to leak, creating a small, wet spot on the dress.   
Luckily for her, her arduous journey finally came to an end as she reached the table. A big sigh of relief escaped her lips as she scooted herself, and the chair, as far in under the sanctuary of this wonderful, cloth-covered, wooden object as she could; her throbbing cock was now safe and hidden beneath the table, at least for now. Feeling the calmness return, her muscles began to relax and loosen up; a genuine smile formed on her face.

“Hmm…” Robin growled quietly to herself, having just noticed she had forgotten to bring any eating-utensils whatsoever. Not wanting to risk the trip, she decided to stay put and wait for her excitement to calm down.

As she stared at the food, which she refused to eat with her bare hands, her thoughts once again brought her back to her friends, and especially Sanji’s cooking. Compared to this, his food might as well be a gift from the gods themselves. There was nothing wrong with it, of course, but she had yet to meet anyone who could match Sanji’s affinity for cooking. She smiled happily as the pleasant and fond memories came back, reminding her of all the good times they had. Before long, as she focused on the things that truly mattered to her, the overflowing lust had finally begun to subside, along with her rebellious penis.  
Then, out of nowhere, a mechanical bird burst out from the big clock on the wall above her and began to coo aggressively. It was quite annoying, actually, but Robin wouldn’t let herself be bothered by it and kept her calm. However, she began to notice a slight tremor in the floor, which only grew stronger and stronger as the moments passed, until it felt like a small earthquake. “Oh, right…” she thought. “Lunch time.”  
The doors to the mess hall blasted open and a sea of hungry revolutionaries flooded towards the food as if they had been starving for months. One after the other, the tables quickly filled with merry men and women, rejoicing and cheering without equal; Robin’s table was no different, of course. The chairs besides her quickly filled up and Robin found herself being surrounded on all sides with barely any room to manoeuvre. Even after living here for quite some time, it had been impossible to get to know everyone; there’s wasn’t a single soul which she recognized at her table; yet, they all knew about her.  
After a series of greetings, from complete strangers, Robin was quickly ignored as they began to rabidly consume their food. Feeling slightly out of place and somewhat alone, the archaeologist considered taking her leave and perhaps grabbing something from the cafeteria instead. But, before she could stand up, a familiar character suddenly appeared before her, carrying an extra fork and knife.

“Forgive my rude associates... It has been a rough day for them.”  
“Sabo!” Robin’s face lit up with joy, watching as the man sat himself down in front of her. “It’s been a while.”  
“Yeah, the latest mission took a bit longer than I had expected.” Sabo smiled, handing her both fork and knife.  
“So I heard.” Robin took then utensils she had been given and started working on the food, one small bite at a time. “You would not happen to know where Koala is?”  
“Yeah, she was still with Dragon when I left them, and I’m not sure if she’ll make today’s lunch.”  
“I see.”

Robin let out a small, undetectable sigh as her chances of cumming anytime soon seemed to dwindle by the minute. She did contemplate the choice of just rubbing one out in the nearest restroom, seeing as it took so much effort to keep her excitement at bay; however, she would be disappointing Koala by doing so. Ultimately, being the good person she was, Robin decided to wait patiently until Koala became available, despite how long it might take; seeing her happy and smiling was reason enough for Robin to endure her momentary woes.   
After a short while, the mess hall began to empty as the revolutionaries finished their meals; they weren’t allowed too much time as other duties had to be prioritised. Once things had settled down, only she and Sabo remained; the silence was very welcome. Not only had she been granted a much better environment for discussions, her needy cock had finally returned to its flaccid state; Robin was beyond relieved at this point. However, just as she relaxed in her seat, someone had crept up behind her and wrapped their arms around Robin’s chest and squeezed tightly. 

“Roooooobin!” Koala roared, hugging the startled archaeologist with all of her might. “I missed you so much!”  
“H-Hello there, Koala.” Robin replied awkwardly as she was being publicly molested in front of a very confused Sabo. “Did everything go well?”  
“Oh, of course, no problem!” Koala replied cheerfully before her expression turned into a serious one. “I’m so sorry I had to leave before; I felt really bad leaving you like that…”  
“Do not worry, I understand.” Robin kindly reassured.  
“What did she do?” Sabo asked, narrowing his eyes and peered at Koala.

Despite her calm appearance, Robin was kind of panicking a tiny bit; Koala’s sudden arrival had made her remember their little engagement earlier on. Together with the aggressive, fondling hug and the sudden, reinvigorated flood of lewd imagery filling her mind, Robin felt her sex awaken and burst into life once more. She cursed the young girl, just slightly, for causing such frustrating, yet exciting sensations within her. Robin was doing just fine training on her own and had no problem keeping herself focused. But, just like that, Koala had sown the seed of perversion in her mind and brought about the joys of sexual gratification back into Robin’s life.  
A small, barely noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks as her member grew big and hard, forming a formidable tent on her loose dress. Unsure of what to do, Robin simply placed her hands on top of the bulge and smiled as Koala sat down next to her, completely unaware of what she had caused. It wasn’t going to be enough, however, as her large girl-cock had become completely erect and clearly visible to her cheerful friend.  
Koala, who was busy keeping hers and Robin’s activity a secret, glanced momentarily at Robin and noticed the odd shape on her dress. A few seconds later, she finally managed to connect the dots and instantly lit up with glee. Their eyes met, and she could see the troubled expression that her dear archaeologist wore; she smiled reassuringly at her and leaned in towards her.

“Don’t worry, Robin… I’ll take care of this right away…” Koala whispered and reached down towards the bulge.  
“What?” Robin didn’t quite understand what Koala was referring to, but that quickly changed as the young girl wrapped her hand around her pulsating shaft and giving it a few, firm strokes.  
“Just stay quiet and everything will be fine…”


	5. A cure for boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content: (Robin x Luffy) Straight, teasing, handjob & blowjob

It was a dark, rainy and an incredibly boring and uneventful day on the Sunny; not a single thing was going wrong. Not even the sea-monsters felt the need to spruce up the day by attacking their ship. It truly was the beginning of the end times, or that’s what Luffy felt like at least. He had been so eager to start the day, to enjoy all the lovely things which the world would provide. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much fun to be had running about the ship when the rain was pouring down on him, and especially since no one else felt like going outside.  
All of his friends had retreated to their own favorite spot where they busied themselves with all sorts of mundane and completely irrelevant activities; why they didn’t want to socialize and hang out was beyond his understanding. Every single one of them had quickly and promptly denied any and all of his ideas for passing the time in a much more favorable way. Zoro had even rudely refused his idea of him giving him a piggyback ride, and without providing any meaningful arguments against it. Sure, Luffy understood that Zoro might not want to do that right now, but swinging his sword at him, like an utter lunatic, was just a really unkind move on his part.   
Luffy had, obviously, tried to get something to eat, which usually worked out whenever it rained –it really calmed him down for a few minutes. But, for some reason, Sanji just barked some really harsh words at him and wouldn’t even let him inside of the kitchen! Chopper was busy with medicine stuff, Franky was in his workshop, Brook was nowhere to be seen and Nami just flailed wildly and tried to punch him. Not even his truest and bestest friend Usopp wanted to play with him and, instead, tossed Luffy out of his room and slammed the door shut. Luffy was really about to lose all hope in finding anyone to play with.

“What is wrong with everyone…” Luffy muttered while making his way towards the aquarium, just so he could sulk and stare the weird fishes they had caught earlier. “They’re all being really mean to me…”

As Luffy opened the door and stepped inside, he took a moment to shake all the water off of his body, just like a dog would. Once he had reached a satisfactory level of “less drenched”, the young man noticed someone sitting on the large sofa stretching along the bottom of the aquarium. His eyes flared up with hope and immediately trotted towards the individual. Then, as he got close, Luffy flung himself up into the air with a big grin on his face and landed straight onto the big fluffy furniture, just a few inches from the point of interest. 

“Hiya, Robin!” Luffy cheered and crossed his legs. “Whatcha up to?” He asked, not noticing the big book she was holding.   
Robin, who was preoccupied with the contents of the book, kept her eyes locked on the current page and replied with a calm tone. “I am reading.”  
“Haha! That’s cool! What’s it about?”

Robin paused briefly, unable comprehend the seemingly unreasonable question given to her by her captain. There was a small moment of confusion in her head, so much that she lost track of the story and had to think about what Luffy had actually said. He had never cared about books or reading before, not since that one particular time roughly two years ago. Then, after a small while, everything fell into place. “Of course.” she thought. “He’s bored”. Robin had invested herself so much in the book that not even she had escaped the captain’s aura of crippling intelligence and wasn’t able to make the connection until now. She chuckled softly and turned her attention towards the grinning person besides her.   
As her gaze travelled from her book to the man next to her, she immediately noticed something very off, but remarkably interesting. Her eyes widened in an instant and a myriad of thoughts filled her mind – Robin was actually a bit dumbfounded. She stared long and hard, unable to tear her eyes away from the source of her confusion. While it was far from the first time she had ever witnessed something similar, it was the first time she had seen Luffy like this. 

After a small while, she raised her head and looked Luffy in the eyes. “Luffy.” she said.  
“Yes?”  
“Where are your pants?” 

Robin watched as Luffy’s expression remained completely clueless; he didn’t quite understand what his friend was getting at.

“I don’t know.”  
“And your underwear?” she continued.  
“I don’t own any.”

Robin should’ve known better than to ask pointless questions; this was Luffy after all. Instead of prying the half-naked man for more information, she elected to glance between his legs once more, just to make sure she wasn’t delirious, or drunk. It wasn’t proper etiquette to stare so openly, however, but she was fairly certain that Luffy wouldn’t mind, or care for that matter. “It sure is big…” she pondered, thinking back to all the moments where his crotch crossed her line of sight, intentional or not. Sure, he always wore shorts or pants, until now, but how he had managed to hide such a sizeable member was beyond her understanding; it was fascinating to say the least.   
Instinctively, Robin nibbled softly on her lower lip as she continued to stare, sensing a mild warmth spread over her cheeks. It had been quite some time since she had felt such a craving, and she wasn’t sure of how to deal with it. At her side, Luffy was staring back at Robin, but at the weird and confusing expression on her face. Noticing the attention she was getting, Robin raised her head and smiled gently at her captain; she had to take this opportunity before it disappeared forever. 

“Would you like to play a game with me?”   
“YES!!!” Luffy roared. “You have no idea how bored I’ve been!”  
“Fufufu, I can tell.”  
“What do we do?!”   
“You do not have to do anything, Luffy…” Robin spoke softly and casually crossed her arms.  
“That sounds really boring, though…” Luffy frowned.  
“Just sit there and you will soon understand.”

Suddenly, a clone of Robin emerged from the wooden floor and knelt in front of the puzzled captain. It smiled gently and gestured for him to spread his legs for her. Unsure what to do, Luffy simply sat there and raised an eyebrow towards Robin; he didn’t quite understand what all he fuzz was about. “It is okay.” she said. “Just do as it wants for now and you will be having a bunch of fun in a matter of moments…”  
After a few moments of contemplation, Luffy’s wide, childlike grin returned and quickly extended his legs to the side and let his feet fall to the floor. The clone took this opportunity to inch forward and nestle in-between the captain’s legs. She secured her position by keeping her arms on top of his thighs and made sure he couldn’t easily close them again. Excited and unbelievably eager, Robin slid one of her hands underneath her dress and watched as her clone open her mouth.  
Luffy let out a small, surprised gasp as the wet, slippery tongue of the clone made contact with his soft cock. It slid, slowly, along the large shaft, rubbing up and down periodically before settling at the tip. A pleasant feeling began to spread along his member, urging it to rise from its slumber. As the lips of the clone slowly wrapped around his sensitive cock-head, giving it a firm suck before going back to licking him teasingly, Luffy found it more and more difficult to sit still. His modest arousal quickly flared up into an acute need as his cock continued to grow.  
Robin watched with delight as her captain grew more and more restless; she could almost see the frustration building up within his sex. She leaned in towards him, her hand still buried between her legs, and rested against his shoulder. Her eyes stared at the marvelous tower that now pointed straight up, and that single bead of precum resting on top of his slit. Her clone sat just below it, staring right back at her as she rubbed the cock all over her own face.

“The rule for this game is quite simple, Luffy…” she whispered into his ear. “You just have to remain perfectly still, no matter what…” Robin paused briefly, sliding her now wet hand out from beneath her dress and softly wrapped it around his aching shaft, gently stroking it up and down. “And let me do whatever I want.”  
“That’s easy!” Luffy chuckled awkwardly, pretending to be unfazed by what was going on.  
“I would not be so sure about that…” Robin squeezed her hand around his cock-head and began rotating all around it.

Luffy let out a surprised gasp as an intense sensation sprung up from his tip. His hips wanted to push out and thrust into the tight hand, but Luffy steeled his body and refused to give in. It didn’t take too long for him to truly realize how difficult this might become; regardless, he wasn’t about to give up just yet.   
Seeing her captain’s resolve to win their little game, Robin simply smiled to herself and continued to tease him, rubbing her fingers all over the bulbous head. She gently placed her thumb against his frenulum, kneading the tender area while she held his shaft in her hand. Her clone busied itself with tending to the rest of his veiny length, sliding its tongue up and down, occasionally giving his plump testicles a few, naughty kisses before sucking them into its mouth.  
Besides a few subtle grunts, Luffy was doing an excellent job at staying quiet and keeping still. He had closed his eyes and crossed his arms, just to make it a little bit easier to focus. But, as soon as he began to get used to the unusual treatment, Robin would change her teasing, just slightly, to keep him on his toes.  
After a few minutes of slow, meticulous teasing, Robin decided to step things up a notch. From the floor appeared two additional clones, as well as a pair of her lovely tits, just behind Luffy’s head. Even Luffy couldn’t help but to let his jaw drop slightly as the collective moaning of Robin’s clones reached his ears. He even took great comfort in nuzzling into the cleavage, which had sprouted up from behind, and used them as pillows.  
The newly spawned clones went down on their knees and crawled seductively towards Luffy. One of them joined the first between his legs, and together they sucked and slurped lewdly on his nuts; one for each clone. The last clone made its way up on the sofa and leaned in towards his crotch. It eagerly wrapped its lips around him, sucking and licking the leaking cock-head. Robin grinned as she watched her copies go to work while she tightened her grip, just a bit, a continued to stroke his shaft.  
Luffy let out a single, large sigh of joy as the combined assault of Robin and clones made his cock jerk and jump with excitement. The pleasure was unlike anything he had ever experienced and could almost rival the joy of eating – it was honestly a bit confusing for him. Suddenly, his mind began to fill with imagery of Robin, Nami and other female characters he had met on his journey. In just a matter of moments, their physiques had shifted from being completely irrelevant, to a point of great interest for the young man.  
Noticing the rather abrupt change in Luffy behavior, not only because of his growing interest in what the clones were up to, but also from the steadily increasing stiffness of his cock. Robin grinned triumphantly and pumped him harder and faster; her eyes were locked to the lust-filled expression on his face. Luffy, whose focus was unfortunately glued to the three clones below him, didn’t notice that Robin gestured for his attention. Ultimately, though, Robin simply summoned another arm and helped to steer his head in her direction. 

Robin smiled as their eyes met and spoke softly to the horny boy. “Do you like it?” It was a redundant question, obviously, but she wanted to hear him say it.   
“Yes…” Luffy happily sighed.  
“Which do you enjoy more, captain? The ones teasing your testicles, the one tasting your lovely cock-head, or my hand tending to your throbbing cock…?”

Luffy didn’t answer the question – his mind was completely occupied with the rising tension and the overflowing pleasure consuming his sex. His stare was hazy and unfocused, as if he was about to fall asleep. Instead of repeating herself, Robin leaned in and placed her lips upon his and kissed him. If she had not closed her eyes, to enjoy their kiss to the fullest, Robin would have no doubt noticed her captain’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, just slightly.   
As she broke their kiss, giving her lust-filled captain a final glance, she returned her focus to the pulsating cock in her hand. Robin pumped and stroked him as hard as her dignified, yet oddly slutty posture would allow. She pushed her sizeable chest out and pressed it against him, keeping her firm strokes steady and rhythmic. Thanks to the connection she shared with her clones, she could taste both of his testicles and the drooling cock-head at the same time; it was a unique experience for sure, but one she loved.   
Grunting and moaning, Luffy felt his body begin to betray him as his lust and needs began to reach their apex. His legs were trembling and his entire body urged him to take control, to fuck every single one of those slutty clones and, of course, even Robin herself. Yet, despite the excruciating pressure and the overwhelming pleasure, Luffy remained seated and determined to win their little game. But, as he gritted his teeth, his balls tightened and began to pump; he was cumming.   
Then, a familiar sensation erupted within her clone’s mouth, sending shivers down its spine. While Luffy remained surprisingly silent and still as he unloaded, his cock jumped and, throbbed, pumping out all the sperm he had. His cum filled the clone’s mouth in an instant and almost shot out of its nose as it flooded down the throat. On the floor, the other clones pulled and sucked eagerly on his pumping balls, inflicting as much pleasure as they could.

“Good boy… Just let it all out…” Robin whispered into his ear; she could feel her body tremble as she watched him cum.

As the final ropes of cum blasted out of his tip, Luffy’s body began to slouch and relax, unable to keep himself straight on the sofa. And, while Robin and her clones continued to worship his cock, his mind wandered off to the possibilities that lied beyond this tiny morsel that he had just experienced. If it felt this good playing with only one person, what would playing with more be like?

“I must say, captain, I am impressed.” Robin purred and slowly released her captain from her hold.  
“Haaaah…” Luffy replied, unable to stop sighing.   
“Congratulations on your victory, Luffy.” she announced,  
“Shishishishi!” he chuckled. “It was pretty hard, though!”  
“It sure was…”

Once he had regained his freedom, Luffy instantly jumped to his feet, eager to stretch his legs and muscles after enduring the ordeal of sitting still for more than ten minutes. It felt so good for him to finally move about; he just wasn’t made to be still for such an obscenely long period of time. Robin couldn’t help but to chuckle as her captain flexed in front of her – his package bouncing around made things very entertaining for her. 

“Thanks for playing with me, Robin!” he cheered joyfully.  
“No need to thank me, Luffy, it was my pleasure.”  
“Can we do it again sometime?”  
“I would hope so…” Robin smiled. “There are so many other games I would love to play with you.”  
“Sounds like fun!” Luffy replied and darted off towards the door. “I have to ask Nami if she wants to join us!”  
“I advise against it.” Robin calmly stated, but Luffy was already gone. 

Sighing slightly, Robin leaned into the sofa and looked up to the ceiling, preparing herself for the coming storm. Seconds later, just as she predicted, a terrified shriek of both fear and shock echoed throughout their ship. Crewmembers came running, alarmed and worried as to what could have caused such a ghastly scream. Unfortunately, all they found was a twitching, half-dead captain and the fuming woman that had clobbered him into oblivion.

With an amused chuckle, Robin reached for her book and continued where she had left off. “Maybe I should be the one to ask her…”


	6. An unfortunate conclusion - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content: Playful, naughty, teasing, public, edging & orgasm denial

Robin felt her heart beat faster and faster as the soft hand wrapped around her anxious member; she didn’t know what to do. Her mind was conflicted, unable to decide whether to allow this feisty girl her fun, or to swat her away due to the risk of being found out. Honestly, though, Robin was enjoying herself a bit too much to allow reason to get in the way of her inevitable, and much needed release.   
Inching forward, she positioned herself as close to the table as she possibly could and hoped it would prove sufficient in obscuring whatever mischievous antics Koala had in mind. While it did prove useful against the carefree Sabo that sat in front of her, anyone to the right of her could easily spot what was going on. Luckily for Robin, though, the only one that had such a wonderful view was Brenda, and she was far too busy working with her food. For now, Robin could remain somewhat relaxed.  
With her clothed cock neatly positioned underneath the table, Robin relaxed her body and leaned back against the chair, enjoying the blissful sensations. Her worries and fears seemed to effortlessly disappear with each playful stroke. To her left, Koala’s attention seemed to be on the man in front of her, making sure that his gaze was locked to hers. In all honesty, though, all of her actual focus was pinned to the throbbing shaft within her grip; her enthusiasm was undeniable, and Robin could feel every little ounce of it. 

“So how goes the training, Robin?” Sabo suddenly asked. “I hear you’ve been hard at work exploring the possibilities of your devil fruit.”  
Robin quickly woke from her trance-like state and took a few moments to contemplate his question. As she pondered, though, Koala eagerly searched for the opening in her dress and, once she found it, wriggled her hand inside. “I…” Robin paused, sensing the swelling pleasure surging through her hard cock. “I believe I am close to...” another blissful wave crashed into her. “Close to finding the answer I’ve been looking…” Koala was relentless and refused to halt her teasing as Robin tried to talk.  
“Are you okay, Robin?” Sabo asked. “Your face is a bit red.”

Koala grinned to herself and placed her left elbow on the table, just to rest her head on her hand as she continued to tease her friend. She watched as Robin tried to vocalize her thoughts, and while she ultimately succeeded, Koala found much joy in making the conversation that much more difficult for her. Despite her rascally conduct, Koala was usually a very kind and caring individual, but there was just something special about Robin. It wasn’t just about her cock, honestly, or that she was the only one who would have fun with her. It was her personality, her stoic disposition and the unfaltering barrier that surely hid all of her most secret and decadent thoughts. She wanted to break through it, to see what was hiding beneath that perfect exterior.

“Y-Yes…” Robin stammered. “I guess I still haven’t gotten used to the climate.”  
“…” Sabo didn’t respond and simply stared back at her. Did he recognise her rather lacklustre lie?  
“I think she’s just fatigued, honestly.” Koala intervened. “She’s been going all out with her training and I keep telling her to take it easy; rest is very important when training.”  
“I am fine, really...” Robin reassured him. “I just require a bit of rest and aaah…!” Robin yelped and quickly hunched over. Without warning, Koala had begun rubbing and squeezing the sensitive cock-head in her hand. She could barely hold her devilish smirk under control as she watched the older woman wriggle about as she continued to play with her cock. It was such an amazing sight to behold. “I… Uhm…” Robin awkwardly spoke. “I apologize. I believe something was crawling up my leg and… I guess it startled me somewhat…”

Sabo didn’t know what to think, honestly. Robin, who was usually so composed and calm, was acting really strange all of a sudden. He just couldn’t figure out any logical reason as to why she would behave like this. “Maybe she’s getting sick and doesn’t want us to worry?” he wondered. Even if that was the case, she was doing an impressively bad job at hiding it. “Wait just a minute… What if she’s REALLY sick!?”   
The more attention and thought he gave the matter, the more obvious it became. “Maybe she’s been stung by a blue-tailed dumbo scorpion!” he internally yelled. As to not overreact without any real evidence, Sabo remained seated and stared intently at the troubled woman. If he could observe her more closely, for just a bit, his worries might be proven wrong. But the more he saw, the more his fears proved true. The sweating, the obvious fever which caused her face to flare with a soft red tint, the slight trembling and the speech impediment were all symptoms of the toxin she surely has been injected with!  
On the other side of the table, unaware of the internal strife that had afflicted Sabo, Koala sat and continued to pleasure Robin’s wonderful cock. It throbbed so nicely and, occasionally, jerked out of excitement. Despite wearing gloves, she could easily feel the intense heat radiating from the thick shaft. “I can’t get enough of this…” she mumbled quietly to herself. Her hand was gliding slowly up and down the rock-hard length, only stopping to momentarily squeeze the bulbous head and her bloated testicles.  
She could see the strain in Robin expression, how difficult it was for her to keep herself from being discovered. What unbelievably intoxicating power she held; Koala had no idea such a sensation could be anything but bad. But her she was, unable to fight the overwhelming need that welled up from within. “Am I a bad person?” she wondered. No, she was just being a bit playful, obviously. Besides, Robin would surely let her know if this was something she did not want.   
To her right, Robin sat as still as she could, clutching the edges of her chair with all her might. It was the only thing that would allow any semblance of respite from the frustration which consumed her mind and body. Robin was getting painfully close to the edge and she could almost feel the boiling load pressing upwards. After all this time she’s spent training, ignoring the apparent need that had hidden within the deepest parts of her, Robin was, again, finally about to cum. She didn’t care if it happened in front of everyone; her entire being screamed for this release. 

“Robin!” Sabo suddenly, and alarmingly, spoke out. “We need to get you to the doctor right away!”

As he stood up from the table, he accidentally shoved the chair aside with such force that it fell over, causing a loud racket and attracting the attention of every person in the mess hall. The two girls yelped in surprised from the shock of Sabo’s action. Koala, as startled as she was, instantly retracted her hand from beneath Robin’s dress, leaving her poor cock to twitch and jerk on its onwn. Robin gritted her teeth as the pleasure vanished from her loins, leaving her at the very edge of the orgasm she had longed so very much for.   
“W-What’s your deal, Sabo?!” Koala barked. “Why are you screaming all of a sudden? You scared the crap out of me, you know!”   
“This is important, Koala!” he continued. “I think Robin might’ve been stung by a blue-tailed dumbo-scorpion!”   
“A blue-tailed dumbo-scorpion?” Koala asked as she raised an eyebrow at the alarmed Sabo.  
“Yes! A blue-tailed dumbo-scorpion!”  
“I heard you the first time, idiot! I mean why do you think she’s been stung by one?!”

As the two argued, Robin found herself covering up as much of her prominent erection as she could while she rode out the remainder of the edge. Her mind was flooding with thoughts and ideas of how to escape the situation she was now stuck in. Unfortunately, she was far too aroused to make any decent progress and, instead, began to panic; all she ever wanted was to cum, and contemplated finishing what Koala started. Unfortunately, more and more people seemed to turn their attention towards the commotion, and towards Robin. It was impossible to do anything without having her secret exposed, so she decided to do her best and ignore her desperate member. 

“And that’s why we should take her to the doctor immediately!” Sabo firmly stated.  
“Okay! I know what you’re trying to say, but…” Koala hesitated; she didn’t want Sabo to find out about Robin and what they were doing.  
“But what?”

Koala froze in place as she tried to figure something out that would make him back off, without having to tell the truth. She thought long and hard, but time was quickly running out. Sabo was clearly concerned for his new friend and every right to worry. There just had to be something she could do without having to embarrass Robin, but the more she thought about it, the more obvious the answer it became. She had no other choice but to tell the truth, just so she could avoid causing even further harm down the line. 

“Okay, uhm…” she paused and collected her thoughts as Sabo stared at her. “The truth is…”

Suddenly, a loud and very obnoxious sound began to echo repeatedly within the mess hall as lights of flashing red descended from the ceiling. This was the first time Robin had witnessed anything of the sort since her arrival but it was obviously clear, even in her current state of mind, that it was an alarm. What exactly had caused it to sound off was unknown to her, but everyone seemed to be in a rush to get out of there.  
As she sat there, both confused and highly aroused, she watched as people stormed out with a fierce determination. Brenda came sprinting passed her, carrying a large rifle and a stern expression across her face. It didn’t take Robin all that long to realize that there might be an attack underway. If not that, maybe an intruder had been spotted; she didn’t really give it that much thought.

“We have to go, right now!” Sabo urgently ordered.  
“Right! You go on ahead; I’ll make Sure Robin gets to the infirmary.”  
“Great, see you outside!” Sabo replied and quickly hurried off. Just a couple of seconds later, Koala and Robin found themselves alone in the mess hall. The alarm was still going strong and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
“Holy crap, talk about lucky!” Koala chuckled. “I thought he was going to find out for sure!”  
“Yes… I suppose we are.” Robin smiled as she stood up from the chair. Her raging hard-on pushed the fabric of her dress forward, creating a very large and attractive tent. “But I would prefer if we would focus on the problem at hand, regardless of my… current predicament.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, Robin, it’s fine!” Koala smiled nervously. “I’m sure it’s just a scheduled exercise…”  
Robin raised an eyebrow as she watched the uneasy girl trotting in place; she really didn’t know what was going on.  
“Okay, but why don’t you hurry after Sabo and I will use my powers to scout the area for any signs of trouble.” she explained. “Once we know what is going on, I will either join you and Sabo, or head over to the infirmary to make sure he does not worry about me. We will sort out the details once this has been settled, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay, that’s sounds like a good idea, actually…”  
“Now off with you.” Robin smiled.  
“Yes! Take care, Robin!”

As she watched the energetic girl disappear beyond the door, Robin let out a huge sigh and stared down at her neglected member. She could’ve easily thrown her dress aside and spent the next few minutes stroking her cock like a woman possessed. Robin knew better, though, and tried her best to smother her needs and focus on what’s important. Raising her hands and crossing her arms, she began to sprout eyes and ears on every relevant surface she could. In just a few moments, Robin had almost complete awareness over the entire base. 

“Alright…” she whispered. “Let us see what is going on…”


	7. Scratching an Itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Robin x Zoro) "Lazy sex"

It was a stormy day, and most of the Strawhats had taken shelter from the pouring rain, occupying themselves with their favourite pastimes; Zoro and Robin were no exception. Up in the Crow’s Nest, listening to the pattering of the rain against windows, Robin smiled joyfully as she took a sip of her favourite coffee. She didn’t visit this part of the ship all that often but during days like these, she had a certain craving, an itch that she could not scratch on her own.   
She had taken a position on top of a thin mattress on the floor and was leisurely reading a book while her dear friend took care of business. Robin even had a couple of cookies to nibble on; a kind offering from Sanji, of course. In all honesty, she could have spent her time like this anywhere else on the ship and it would not have mattered much. What made this occasion so special wasn’t the rain, or the location; it was the half-naked, sweating and grunting man behind her.  
Zoro had barely gotten through a quarter of his usual, yet monstrous training regime when Robin had appeared out of nowhere and required his immediate assistance. He usually had no problem whatsoever tending to the needs of this frisky woman, but this time he really, really wanted finish his training. Despite this, however, he did what he was told, but did so in a very aggressive manner; he had hoped to tire her out quickly, but that proved to be an impossibility. 

“That feels good, Zoro…” Robin smiled. “But would you mind going a little bit faster?”  
“Haah...” he simply grunted.  
“And refrain from slamming into me, if you would – just slide in and out as quickly as you can without pushing me all over the place – reading becomes relatively difficult otherwise.”

Zoro growled defiantly as he continued to thrust his throbbing cock in and out of the archaeologist’s tight pussy. They, or he to be more precise, had been at it for well over half an hour and was starting to feel slightly spent at this point. How it was possible for Robin to take such a strong pounding, for such a long time without showing any form of emotion was absolutely ridiculous; he was trying as hard as he could. Grinding, fucking and prodding against every single erogenous spot, which usually drove women wild, did seemingly nothing for Robin.  
Gritting his teeth and keeping his third orgasm at bay for as long as he could, Zoro slid his cock into her as deep as he could without actually pushing himself against her body. It was difficult and took a lot of effort to avoid contact, yet he managed pretty well. Despite being frustrated over the lack of reactions, Zoro felt relatively pleased considering how much his muscles ached. Even if he couldn’t use his normal weights or do his exercises, this still proved to be a pretty decent form of training. 

“Fuck…” he barked. “I can’t…”  
“Oh my...” she smirked. “You know what to do.”  
“Cumming!”

As his testicles pulled into his groin and began pumping, Zoro quickly slid himself out and stroked his massive, rock-hard cock with all his might. A brief moment later, a stream of thick, boiling ejaculate shot out from his tip and plastered all over Robin’s naked back. His previous loads were still clearly visible on her skin and, with the addition of his third, there were not that many areas which had yet to be covered. Strands of his sticky semen stretched all the way from her shoulders, down her curvy waist, and down to her firm rear. 

“Ooooh, that was a big one…” she purred. “You never cease to amaze me, Zoro.”  
“Satisfied?” he groaned.  
“Not quite.” she chuckled softly. “Give me another three and I will consider giving you a brief rest…”  
“Crazy woman…”   
“What was that?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Good boy…” Glancing behind her, Robin raised her feet and placed them against Zoro’s rump and gently pushed him back into her. “Then you may resume, fufufu…”

Growling and almost spent, Zoro continued to work on Robin’s insatiable cunt, pounding and fucking her to the peak of his abilities, and for as long as she deemed fit.


End file.
